Deadpool
Deadpool, (or Wade) is an honorary member of the Teen Titan's, as well as a Freelance Mercenary mutated with Regeneration Powers and slight Immortality. Background Early Life Not too much is known about Wade's early life, but it was speculated Wade was born to a father who worked in the Canadian Military; and a house-wife mother. Spending most of his time with his mother, (mainly because his father was gone most of the time) Wade sprouted a good relationship with his mother; getting along with the community kids really well as Wade appeared to a nice and charitable kid. But truth be told, Wade was probably disobedient and was usually disruptive. Eventually, Wade discovered his mutant power of Regeneration; being able to heal from cuts and scratches fully in under five seconds. Believing that everyone is capable of Regeneration, Wade became aggressive and violent; roughhousing with his friends as he usually hurt or harmed his friends. Discovering Wade's disobedience, (and tom-foolery) his mother informed Wade harshly that he was the only one with Regeneration; saying that everyone else around him could be seriously hurt or killed. After his obliviousness, his mother informed him unlike anyone else; he couldn't die, and that he would remain a Regenerationist forever. Being mentally scarred from what his mother claimed Wade escaped the care of his mother after she died from cancer; knowing that his father would then take care of him. Eventually, Wade was taken by his father; trying to convince Wade that he just wanted to take care of him, and he could care less about his mutant abilities. Later on, Wade's father was killed by a robber; in front of the teenager as Wade then killed the robber in anger, taking multiple gunshots which quickly healed. Running away from home, Wade crossed the US-Canadian Border illegally through a US Tour bus. Living on the streets of a Washington city, Wade was diagnosed with a type of Skin Cancer; which quickly mutated into his Regeneration. This made the cancer incurable; and made the cancer quickly spread all over Wade's skin, making his body completely scarred. Being in physical torment and constant pain; Wade pleaded for help on the streets, where he was rejected. Eventually being found by H.I.V.E. Academy; who quickly abducted him for his Regeneration power. Eventually, Deathstroke (aka Slade) chose Wade to be his apprentice; landing him the name: Deadpool. Deadpool healed.jpg|Wade before he developed skin cancer. Deadpool unmasked.jpg|Wade after he developed skin cancer. When abducted by H.I.V.E. Academy, Wade was quickly subjected to brain washing in attempt to make him forget of his past. However, the brain washing failed; Wade becoming only more insane as he convinced the H.I.V.E. Academy that he was successfully brainwashed. As he was trained to handle his Regeneration, training as well in specialized hand-to-hand as well as training with two katana's. Eventually proving to be a valuable asset, the newly named: 'Deadpool' was meant to be part of the original H.I.V.E. Five team before he betrayed the project. Eventually, Deadpool was found by the H.I.V.E. Five somewhere in downtown Jump City. Successfully fighting off the H.I.V.E. Five; Deadpool later encountered the Teen Titans when they came to investigate the disturbance. Chasing Deadpool throughout the city, the Titans eventually caught Deadpool; and interrogated the mutant. Eventually, the Titan's came to understand that Deadpool was abducted into the H.I.V.E. Academy; and actually meant no harm to anyone. Eventually deciding to incorporate Deadpool into Teen Titans. Deadpool denied this notion to an extent, preferring to work alone as the Titans decided it best to make Deadpool an Honorary Member. Providing from funds the Titans gave to Wade, Deadpool worked around the restrictions of committing no harm to any villains or civilians alike. Deadpool motioned to work with his appointed equipment; including lethal weapons. Setting certain restrictions for Deadpool, Wade had to keep connections to the Titans, (to insure that he himself doesn't become a villain). Eventually, Deadpool became a mercenary traveling around the globe to help preserve peace. Later Life TBW... Relationships TBW… Powers and Abilities Deadpool has the ability of Regeneration, capable of regenerating (or healing) from any injury no matter the severity of the injury—capable of living something that would usually kill mortal beings or even super-humans. With his Regeneration powers, Deadpool’s ligaments are expandable beyond that of even the finest acrobat—making him able to be in physical positions which would usually severely injure any average mortal, being able to pull off advanced acrobatic stunts with ease. Powers Regeneration (Healing Factor): Deadpool is capable of healing, or even survive any injury no matter the severity or the lethality; able to even grow back limbs (or reattach them) in a day or two. Deadpool has demonstrating living many gunshots without even being slowed down in combat, his body capable of spitting out the bullet and healing automatically in less than forty-five seconds. With Regeneration, it makes it impossible to kill Deadpool without having any sort of specialized drug to cease his Regeneration. * Foreign Drug Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. *''Disease Immunity:'' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *''Extended Longevity:'' Deadpool’s healing factor dramatically increases Wade’s lifespan, having met himself in the future by 4,000 years—the future Wade still being in business as Deadpool. This also slows down aging processes, meaning that Deadpool can remain the age of 16 for 250 years without changing physically. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' It is near impossible to invade Deadpool’s mind due to his healing factor, (alongside his slight insanity) making it useless to use psychic attacks against Deadpool. Abilities Teleportation: '''Deadpool, (with the aid of a Teleportation Device) is capable of long-range teleportation. With the Teleportation Device, Deadpool can quickly cross seas to other countries if need; usually using this as a preferred method of transportation as he can quickly warp anywhere if needed. Deadpool has even demonstrated modifying the device to teleport him across multiple different Universes, traveling to different timelines if needed. This modification can also allow Deadpool to advance or go back in time if needed. *Short-Range Teleportation: 'Deadpool can quickly teleport meters away from his original position if required. This ability is often used to dodge or engage enemies quickly and efficently. *Long-Range Teleportation: ''Deadpool can cross entire oceans to new countries if required, making his teleportation device the fastest method of travel to date. Deadpool has used this ability to quickly get to places otherwise any other sort of transportation would take hours to days on. *''Universal Teleportation: ''Deadpool can travel to any alternative universe in a seconds notice with his Teleportation Device; meaning he can travel to alternate storylines and interact with alternate characters if needed. *''Time Travel: ''Deadpool can easily travel back or forward into time using his Teleportation Device; often skipping to the past to get previous versions of himself to fight in combat if necessary, (making an army of Deadpools). However, Deadpool can mess up time itself if he messes with the fate of any character; creating a stellar collapse of the Universe, (e.g. if he saved Terra from becoming Slade's Apprentice, he could end time itself). Peak Human Conditioning: '''Deadpool has prepared himself both physically and mentally to face any challenge; and with his Regeneration Ability, Deadpool can become a very hazardous opponent to face in any situation. Being trained to master his ability, as well as have been trained in many forms of combat make Deadpool a skilled fighter. While he isn't the strongest or the fastest out of the Teen Titans, Deadpool has to be the deadliest out of the Teen Titans; and with good reason. With his extended training in guns, melee, and even explosive weapons; Deadpool becomes one of the best para-soldiers in the Teen Titan Universe. *Peak Human Strength: 'Deadpool is unusually strong for his age; however isn't the strongest of the Titans. With Deadpool's elastic-like ligaments, Deadpool cannot support himself with an abundance of weight. However, Deadpool can still lift 800 pounds with some ease; being an amateur Olympian in stature. *Average Human Reflexes: ''Deadpool isn't extremely fast in reflexes, but he can still dodge firearms from quite a distance. (I'm not going to count the fact that Deadpool can travel back in time and try over and over again to dodge a volley of bullets). *''Peak Human Speed:'' Deadpool is easily one of the fastest Titans, running around 45 miles per hour (mph) for sprints and around 12 miles per hour (mph) for long distance. *''Peak Human Endurance: ''Deadpool's endurance can easily match even Robin's endurance. Deadpool can go for hours of physically demanding exercise without being impaired by muscle fatigue. *''Peak Human Agility: ''Deadpool's agility can even match that of one of the finest Olympian Acrobats. *''Average Human Durability: ''Deadpool's durability is nothing special, matching an average humans durability. Although Deadpool has Regeneration, he can still feel the same amount of pain an average human would feel in similar situations; (but has grown used to being in painful situations). It took years for Deadpool to get to extreme levels of pain, many which still incapacitate him. Martial Arts Master: '''Deadpool has learned several different combat styles from around the world, all of them which he is a master in today. Deadpool can easily overpower even some of the greatest martial artists in the world, and combining these skills with his assortment of weaponry makes him a dangerous opponent to go up against; even if the opponent is a far better fighter than him. '''Swordsmanship Master: '''Deadpool is by far the best Titan when it comes to Swordsmanship, due to his extensive training in almost every type of sword currently in the world. Deadpool with both of his iconic katana's makes him near impossible to defeat without having a better skill set, as he can easily defeat any opponent no matter how strong or how durable with his two swords. '''Expert Marksman: '''Deadpool can easily take the head off an enemy a four kilometers with a high-caliber rifle, making him one of the best marksman in the Titans. Weaknesses '''Cure X.2: Deadpool isn't exactly weak to Cure X.2, however it removes his Regeneration temporarily while it is existent in his system. This makes Deadpool vulnerable to any sort of injury whatsoever until he is killed or his Regeneration is returned; it also cures any sort of disease in his system (including his skin cancer) as it would restore his skin until Cure X.2 is removed from his system. Due to his, Deadpool constantly is trying to find a permanent cure to use on himself, to cure him from his disease and his Regeneration; as he longs to be a regular human. Slight Insanity: Deadpool is slightly insane because of his disturbing background, making him a little incoherent and irrational at times. With his insanity, Deadpool understands fully any situation that is at hand; and can solve even the largest of problems at times even if he has to kill someone. Usually, this is seen as a weakness and a strength; but mostly a weakness in most of the Titan's eyes, including himself. Over-Exertion: Speaking for itself, Deadpool can constantly tire himself despite his peak endurance. Deadpool constantly relies on all of his strength and speed in order to defeat his enemies or get objectives complete; making over-exertion one of his many weaknesses. Immortality: While not exactly a weakness, immortality is a weakness for Deadpool because it keeps him slightly insane. Knowing that he will continue to live while people he considers friends will perish, sadness Deadpool somewhat; especially when his mother in fact died from a type of cancer that he has had for years, and has not died yet due to his immortality. Trivia *I do not own any copyrighted material and it belongs strictly to Marvel or High Moon Studios. I shall never claim to own any of the content, and will give credit to Marvel or High Moon Studios if appointed so. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Category:Teen Titans